Reich Police (Dundorf)
The Reich Police (Dundorfian: Reich Polizei) formerly known as the National State Gendarmerie (Dundorfian: Nationalen Staatsgendarmerie) is the national police force of Dundorf. The Reich Police are lead by the Director of the Administration of the Reich Police (Dundorfian: Direktor der Verwaltung des Reiches Polizei) currently Engel Sitz, who is often informally referred to as the Police Leader (Dundorfian: Polizeiführer). The headquarters of the Reich Police is located in Dunburg, Oderveld in the Main Police Building (Dundorf). The first police force in Dundorf shifted between military and civilian control, thus where the gendarmerie name came in. Though it was decided by the Dundorfian government that the police actions of the nation were best handled in civilian hands, thus in early 3500 the Ministry of the Interior was awarded full control of the gendarmerie and transformed it into the Reich Police. History - Formed 1890 Organization and role The Reich Police are headquartered out of the Main Police Building in Dunburg, Oderveld. The building was constructed months after the foundation of the gendarmerie and had been continually renovated before being knocked down in 2900 and re-built. It has since continually undergone modernization and continual renovation. Alongside the national headquarters the Reich Police maintain fields offices, around 16, in the states of Dundorf. Each state has a primary state office and then other field offices spread throughout the state. The Reich Police are headed by the Director of Administration of the Reich Police, which is a position appointed by the Reich Chancellor and approved by simple majority vote of the Reichstag. The Director is responsible for the overall direction of the Reich Police and is the public's figurehead on policing policy and is considered a high-ranking official of the Dundorfian government. Below the Director is the two deputy directors, one who is responsible for the Reich State Police and the other who acts as a go-between for the various ministries within the Dundorfian government. The Reich Police has numerous offices which are responsible for policing of the the nation at a national level while coordinating with the Reich State Police to ensure that the local governments of Dundorf are fulfilling their duties. The Reich Police maintains a criminal investigative office known as the Reich Criminal Investigation Office (Dundorfian: Reich Kriminalamt, RKA) which is responsible for all high-priority crimes and assisting the Reich State Police in their investigations if requested. Further the Reich Police maintain a traffic and autobahn unit, a marine unit, an aviation unit, a counter-terrorism unit, a political protect unit and a quick response force alongside other specialized units. The jurisdiction of the Reich Police primarily falls over all criminal activities that cross regional lines. However, according to the constitution law it also holds jurisdiction over all activities falling ouside that of regional authority. But given the fluctuations over the ministerial control of the Reich Police this authority changed slightly depending on the ministry in control. Despite these confusing circumstances, it is safe to determine the following tasks as its roles: *National border protection/border cross regulation *Internal counter-terrorism operations *Investigations of national or interstate criminal activity *Combatting and preventing international and interstate smuggling operations *Combatting international and interstate drug trafficking *Conducting security operations (patrols, traffic control...) *Investigation of all crimes "against life and freedom" such slavery (labor, sex, child), organ trade, arms trade *Security of governmental offices, officers, and installations *Participation in ceremonies involving foreign Heads of State/Heads of Government State units The Reich Police also maintain oversight of the Reich State Police (Dundorfian: Reich Staatspolizei) which are the specific police in each of the five states of Dundorf. The Reich State Police are headed by one of the two Deputy Directors of the Reich Police. The Deputy Director of Administration of the Reich State Police is appointed by the Director of the Reich Police and serves as one of his two immediate deputies. The Reich State Police are officially underneath the control of the five, regionally appointed Chiefs of the Reich State Police, however the Reich Police maintain final oversight over actions of the Reich State Police. The organization of the Reich State Police vary from state-to-state however they all have criminal investigation offices, traffic and autbahn units as well as marine, aviation and special response units. Special units The Direktion der Bekämpfung des Terrorismus (Directorate of Counter-Terrorism - DCT), is headquartered in the national central office and has a branch for intelligence gathering on terrorist activities as well as a branch, known as Bataillon 10 (Battalion 10 - B-10), for the apprehension of suspected terrorists or rapid deployment for direct counter-terror activities. Category:Law enforcement agencies